smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mac
'Character Info' A young up-and-comer boxer from the Bronx. Little Mac had dreams of one day joining the World Video Boxing Association and training to become a world champion through them. Little Mac traveled to New York in search of a trainer who would be willing to take him on, despite his shorter stature, and he struck gold when he met Doc Louis, a former champion himself, who agreed to train him. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Little Mac will turn towards the screen and bend down low before rising upwards with his fist in the air. Occasionally you can hear Doc Louis saying, “Hit ‘em, baby!” Down Taunt: Facing the screen, Little Mac will throw out a series of punches as a warm up. Occasionally you can hear Doc Louis saying, “Show ‘em what you’ve got, Mac baby!” Side Taunt: The strings on one of Little Mac’s gloves will come loose leading to him trying to tighten it by holding one end with his other glove and pulling on the other with his teeth. Occasionally you can hear Doc Louis saying, “Let ‘em have it Mac!” 'Entrance' Little Mac will dash out onto the screen giving it a few punches before tossing his sweatsuit off into the distance. If you are using one of the costumes where Little Mac wears the sweatsuit, he’ll still do the same animation, but the sweatsuit won’t come off in the Entrance. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will have Little Mac’s hair atop his head and his strong eyebrows over his eyes. Victory Poses # Little Mac will be wearing a championship belt as Doc Louis stands behind him holding up one of his fists as a referee would a winning boxer. Doc Louis will say one of three different things during this Victory Pose: ## “And the winner is… Little Mac! Hahaha!” ## “Ya got what it takes, Mac!” ## “World Circuit’s all yours, Mac!” # Little Mac will be wearing a championship belt as he and Doc Louis will be shadow boxing against each other, ducking and weaving, before Little Mac spins around and faces the screen as both Little Mac and Doc Louis pump their fists into the air. Doc Louis will say one of three different things during this Victory Pose: ## “Y’know, that belt looks good on you, son.” ## “You win, Mac!” ## “Was that a little too easy for ya, son?” # Little Mac will be wearing a championship belt as he runs in from the side of the screen shuffling his feet around as if dodging some punches before spinning around towards the screen and delivering an uppercut towards it. Doc Louis will say one of three different things during this Victory Pose: ## “Way to go, Mac! You’re the champ, baby!” ## “All right! I think I hear a chocolate bar callin’!” ## “Ah, winnin’ feels good don’t it?” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Straight Lunge: Little Mac will rear back with one of his fists and dash a short distance as he lunges forwards and punches with his might. This move is chargeable and when done so will increase the range of the move by a large degree. If fully charged, then not only will Little Mac charge to his furthest distance but the damage and knockback of the attack will increase to the point where it can easily KO opponents. 'Side Special' Jolt Haymaker: Little Mac will take a long leap forwards and into the air covering a pretty good distance. As he reaches the end of his distance he’ll swing a punch downwards to hit an opponent. Alternatively the player can choose to have Little Mac throw this punch early and cut off the rest of the jump from occurring. Be careful using this move near ledges as it can easily send Little Mac flying off the screen like Lloyd Irving’s side special Tempest. 'Up Special' Rising Uppercut: Little Mac will perform a jumping corkscrew uppercut taking him a short distance up into the air. This move can cause multiple hits against an opponent but due to Little Mac’s weak airgame in Smash it doesn’t carry him up very high. 'Down Special' Slip Counter: Little Mac will crouch down low to the ground anticipating a hit to come his way. If he does get attacked at this time, he’ll slip on in past the opponent’s defenses and counter them back with an uppercut to the jaw. 'Final Smash' Giga Mac: Little Mac will turn into Giga Mac, his own Mr. Hyde as seen in Punch-Out!! For the Wii. As Giga Mac, your attacks are all much stronger with some attacks even dealing double the amount of damage that they used to do. This Final Smash only lasts for a short time and despite him becoming “Giga”, Little Mac’s air game is still horrendously poor. If the player is using one of the five Wireframe Mac alts and use this Final Smash, then Giga Mac will be shown as a Green Wireframe with only his hair, shorts, boots, and gloves appearing as normal. Extra Skill KO Uppercut: The KO Uppercut is actually an aspect of Little Mac’s moveset that was present in Smash 4, but it’s now been given its own spot on the movelist. As the battle goes on a meter above Little Mac’s percent gauge will fill up as he makes attacks and gets attacked himself. Getting attacked will fill the meter more than if Little Mac makes attacks. When the meter is fully charged it will be replaced by the letters, “KO!” and unlock the ability to use this Extra Skill. When activate Little Mac will perform a powerful uppercut right in front of him. An opponent in range will be sent skyrocketing up into the sky however despite the name this move is NOT an automatic KO. This move does however deal an extreme amount of knockback making it a very likely KO hit even at low percents. In Smash 4 the KO Uppercut would take the place of Little Mac’s standard special once it was fully charged but with the addition of Extra Skills it’s now possible to separate the two techniques so even when the KO Uppercut is prepared Little Mac can still use his Straight Lunge if he desires. If nobody is in range when KO Uppercut is activated then the meter will be spent and need to be filled up again. Additionally, if hit with a strong enough attack after the meter is filled, the meter will be depleted and need to be filled up again. Alternate Costumes # Default # White - Little Mac’s gloves and shirt will be white while his shorts become black. # Dark Blue - Little Mac’s gloves become red, his shirt is now dark blue with a stripe down the side, and his shorts are striped white and blue. # Blue - His gloves remain green, but his shirt is black and his shorts are now blue. Little Mac is also blonde now. # Pink Sweatsuit - Keeping his gloves green, Little Mac will wear his pink sweatsuit for the whole match. # Wireframe Mac - His gloves and shorts staying green, Little Mac’s body will be changed to that of a green wireframe based on the design from the original arcade version of Punch-Out!! # Yellow Wireframe Mac - Wireframe Mac’s gloves are now yellow while his shorts are red and white striped. # Light Blue Wireframe Mac- Wireframe Mac’s gloves are now light blue and so are his shorts. # Orange Wireframe Mac - Wireframe Mac’s gloves are now orange while his shorts are yellow. # Wireframe Green Sweatsuit - His gloves turned pink and his body still wireframe, Little Mac will wear a green sweatsuit for the whole match. Other Notes Little Mac can Wall Jump.